Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
This article is about the USSR in the Red Alert 2 Storyverse. For the Tiberium-verse USSR, visit: Union of Soviet Socialist Republics "This is madness - THE SOVIETS ARE BENT ON DESTRUCTION!" :Eva McKenna on the Soviets The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics was the communist superpower that attempted to conquer Europe during Great World War II, Great World War III and the real World War III. While gaining the upper hand initially, it soon found itself outmaneuvered and eventually defeated in the first two conflicts. The outcome of the real World War III is of yet unknown. Either got destroyed by Imperials or Capitalists or conquer earth. Offical Fact Sheet Head of State *'During GWII': Joseph Stalin *'During GWIII':Premier Alexander Romanov *'During WWIII':Premier Cherdenko Ideology *'GWWII': It came to Stalin in a series of dreams. The birthright of the Soviet Empire was nothing less than conquering the entire globe. Stalin saw his own role in this as the greatest leader of all times who would conquer the spirit and dominate the actions of every Soviet citizen. *'GWIII': Enraged from his memories of the Second World War, Premier Romanov was driven to get his revenge aginst the United States and return Mother Russia to its former glory. *'WWIII': After its defeat in Great World War III, the USSR plunged into turmoil. The Soviets go back in time to eliminate Einstein and are once again trying to take over the world. Base of Operations *'GWWII':Entire Eurasian peninsula. Command posts identified in Moscow, Kiev, Stalingrad, Khartoum and Da Nang. *'GWWIII': Unknown *'WWIII': Leningrad Military strength *'GWII': Enlisted forces exceeded 14 million. Non-regular forces, like police and NKVD (KGB), about 7 million. *'GWWIII': Exact values unknown, the Soviet forces have substantial military air, sea and land power backed by psychics, mind-controlled people, and forces from Soviet-friendly states. Also Dreadnoughts and Apocalypse Tanks are the most feared vehicles in their arsenal. *'WWIII': Time Travel made things worse. The same old GWWIII weapons, including the dreaded Apocalypse Tanks, were still there along with the MiGs, Dreadnoughts and the Terror Drones - including some new additions, such as the Hammer Tank, the Sickle Anti-Infantry Walker, and the Stingray. Economic strength *'GWWII': Considerable operating assets believed to have exceeded 486.2 billion Swiss Francs. Exact values unknown due to closed nature of Soviet system as well as lack of free-enterprise system. *'GWWIII': Current Economic strength is unknown ue to closed nature of Soviet system as well as lack of free-enterprise system. *'WWIII': Unknown Political strength *'GWII': Since every person in the Soviet Union had to be a member of the Communist Party, an incredible agent network of over 200 million citizens had infiltrated the gouvernments of most Pan Africa, Pan India and Pan Asian countries with suspected strongholds in Mexico City and Vancouver. *'GWIII': Through the World Socialist Alliance and their allies, the Soviet Union had a vast global network and influence in the developing world. *'WWIII': Unknown Affiliations *'GWII': World Democratic Society, Asian Defense League, Freedom Consortium. *'GWIII':World Socialist Alliance, Cuba, Iraq, Libya. *'WWIII': Unknown History Early History The USSR was established from the ashes of the former Russian Empire in 1922, after a long period of revolution and civil war. In 1917, the imperial government collapsed, and replaced by a Provisional Government. However, Vladimir Lenin and the Bolsheviks (the "Majority") soon seized power. After the Russian Civil War, the Bolsheviks were in control of Russia and formed the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. The Communist Party began to change their nation's society and economy based on their ideas. Lenin died in 1924, 2 years after the USSR's establishment, and through political maneuvering, left Stalin as the leader of the USSR. Interestingly, in 1928, Stalin was against a worldwide socialist revolution, preferring to focus Communist ideas in Russia - his so-called "Socialism in One Country". During the 1930s, Stalin changed the USSR into a totalitarian police state, while developing a powerful industrial economy. However, millions of people - including the "Old Bolsheviks" - died in Stalin's purges, in gulags, or in attempts at changing the Soviet economy. Technological development began to increase greatly since the last Great War. There were strides in many fields of science and technology. The least of which was the Soviet Army's own armoured and air force. Great World War II Stalin's 'Socialism in One Country' was soon to change in 1953. The General Secretary geared the USSR towards imperialism and building up his military might. The Great World War II was ignited with the USSR invading Europe and China. During the conflict, although the USSR had the upper hand initially, it soon found itself outmaneuvered and eventually defeated by their mortal enemies: the Allies. During the war, the Red Army Top Brass was suffering from in-fighting, with several officers plotting and backstabbing others. In the Battle of Moscow, the USSR was defeated, and Stalin was killed personally by Allied Second in Command Nikos Stavros. Inter-war Years With the defeat of the USSR, the Allies began to help rebuild the defeated nation. The USSR was stripped of much of its former glory, including its air force. The United States set up Alexander Romanov as a puppet ruler. Premier Romanov appeared to be a man of peace, and even founded the World Socialist Alliance to aid developing nations. However, the pacifism of Romanov was a ruse. Even though the United States did not have a strong participation in the European Campaign of the Great World War II with the exception of food, medical, and arms aids to the Allied Nations, Romanov blamed the United States for the defeat of the Red Army and the USSR in the Great World War 2. He believed that if the Americans did not help the Allies, Stalin may have pulled a victory against the Allies. With the World Socialist Alliance, a supposed to be peaceful organisation of Second World Countries which had a hidden agenda, he plotted to topple the United States. Great World War III During the Great World III the Soviets invaded the United States from all directions. Later on, Romanov used his advisor Yuri to build a Psychic beacon to take control of the President and General Carville. The Soviets also placed weapons on the border with Europe, to try to keep them out of the war. When General Vladimir destroyed Chicago with a full-scale nuclear ICBM, these weapons, which were already placed on the Polish border with Germany, became a threat to the nations of Europe. Agent Tanya destroyed the nuclear missile silos. When Einstein built the Chronosphere, Moscow was ready to be invaded in order to capture Romanov. The Premier was captured and placed under arrest; locking him up in the Tower of London. Psychic Dominator Disaster After their defeat in the Great World War III and Romanov prisoned in the Tower of London, his old Advisor, Yuri, broadcasted to the American President Dugan that he would conquer the world with his Psychic Dominators. The Soviets attempted to steal the Allied Time Machine, but only the Blueprints were captured, because the Allied guards defend the Machine too well against the attacks of the Soviet Commando Boris. So, traveling back in time, they warn Romanov of Yuri's threat and began to destroy his Bases. The Soviet Union defeated and withdrew from the United States, they signed a treaty forming an alliance with the Allies and helped crush Yuri and hinder him of world domination. Recent Intel (World War III) "Come Comrade... '''A NEW WORLD ORDER AWAITS.'" :Cherdenko to General Krukov, before Einstein's erasure Recent intel reports have reported that the USSR is on the verge of collapse, with Soviet leaders becoming desperate. Rumors circulate that the USSR are attempting time travel to return Russia to its former glory. They are confirmed by the moment the Soviets remove Einstein from the timeline - however, by the time they returned to their present, they are shocked to see the Allies still being there, and to make their already bad situation worse, they have to deal with their new, technologically superior, anime-influenced Pacific enemy: the Empire of the Rising Sun. If they win the war the Commander that killed Yoshiro will rule earth and rebuilt the Statue of Liberty with some other guy. Also the Commander becomes Premier and New York gets renamed Commandersgrad. If they loose the Imperials rule Earth or the Allies captured the USSR leaders and made them frozen on ice. History of Treachery "Wait - now they are fighting each other?!" :Allied Peacekeeper, observing Soviet infighting Having a long history of treachery, blackmail, infighting and treason, the Soviet Union always betray one another in time, Stalin's Great Purge being the most notable, often resulting in a bloody end. The examples are as follows: *Starting with GWWII, the USSR had to eliminate two traitors defected to the Allies, named the Motolov Brothers. In an Incident where the USSR had to deal with heavy weapons armed rebels, they also dared to fight Stalin's Elite Guard. *IN GWIII, Yuri and Vladamir, due to mainly treacherous reasons, had to be executed. *In the USSR perspective of WWIII, Cherdenko wants both Krukov killed for treason, and later on realized his own Commander was too powerful much due to his elimination of both the Empire and the Allies, and ordered his Apocalypse Tanks to dispose of him and Zhana. An Allied Soldier witnessed the Soviets battling each other and said "Wait - now they are fighting each other?!". Giles ridiculed the Commander of the fact the USSR can't tell the difference between ally and enemy. *One more time, the USSR abandoned the Allies on the Tokyo assault and attempt to secretly attack the undefended Allied cities or kill yoshiro at Mt Fuji. It is worth noting that the Allies also did betray each other - only once, and that's when they had to prevent President Ackerman from carrying out his attack on the Soviet capital, Moscow. Soviet Affiliates "You cannot tell who is on your team." :Allied General Giles, making fun out of the Soviet infighting Prior to the Great World War III, the USSR began to closely affiliate itself with several nations. Cuba, being a Communist nation as well as its strategic location to the United States, was a natural choice. Libya and Iraq also became closely affiliated, for various reasons. As such, the USSR began to send military aid to these nations. With Soviet training and equipment, Cuba, Iraq, and Libya eventually developed powerful military forces. Because of Russia's sponsorship, these states used the standard Soviet designations for their units. In addition, each state also had developed exclusive units for their armed forces. In WWIII, they one time helped the Allies to fight off the Imperials in a joint strike on Japan, but betrayed them once more, having made aware of President Howard T. Ackerman's plan to destroy them with the Rushmore Superweapon. Military doctrine The Soviets rely heavily upon heavy armour divisions and superior firepower during all the conflicts to give them the upper hand in battle. For example, their basic tanks were always more durable and packed more firepower than Allied armor, their heavy tanks being able to take on the vastly inferior M2 Bradleys and M1 Abrams one on one and win. They also developed super heavy tanks such as the Mammoth Tanks and the Super tank. The Soviets initially had the upper hand in the conflict, but was eventually defeated by Allied superior technology, maneuverability and numbers. The Soviet war machine always had more powerful, albeit slower vehicles. The Allies were forced to make up the difference in power through raw numbers. Unlike the land situation, the Soviet Naval Fleets possessed less power than their Allied rivals, as they were. The Allies also used subterfuge and high-tech equipment in order to shift the advantage their way. In the interwar years, the Allies forced the USSR to significantly reduce its military, barring production of MiGs, among other things. The Soviets had to make up for this by developing Kirovs and Apocalypse Tanks and resorting to alternate resources such as Psionics. The core forces still remained more powerful and deadly, but slower and more expensive, such as the Rhino Tank. Examples of classic Soviet weapons include the Apocalypse Tank and Tesla Technology. The Soviet Navy had undergone naval reform during this war, allowing to challenge the Allied Navy with their Dreadnoughts. During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Soviets developed new means of waging war to counter Allied experimentation with heavier, slower weapons, like the Battle Fortress and Guardian GI. They also bulked their Air Force, deploying the Siege Chopper, a lightly armoured helicopter armed with a machine gun and able to deploy into a fixed 155mm cannon and the upgraded MiG and Spy Plane. In WWIII, the Soviet Army continues to field the Apocalypse Tank, which is now just an anti-armour tank, even if it does sport two Drakon cannons, one Schuka magnetic harpoon, and 16 layers of reinforced steel. Also newcomer units like the Hammer Tank and veteran units like the Engineer returns to the arsenal with upgrades like Engineers got guns and the Sub is now redesigned. The dreaded Kirov and the Tesla Coil are still there. They have developed new technologies as well, such as Stingrays which sting with tesla shocks, Bullfrogs with the man cannon to send troops flying towards the enemy base, Sickles with machine guns to mow down infantry and of course, War Bears. Their Air Force has been expanded and they now utilize MiGs as quick interceptors and the Twinblade, used to leave no battlefield deserter alive and to harass and transport armies. Soviet tactics however, remain largely the same - charge straight into battle and crush any opposition with superior firepower. Also the Dreadnoughts were still there. As a result of Einstein's disappearance, however, the USSR has lost their Nuclear arsenal. The Vacuum Imploder was created to remedy that disadvantage. The USSR had expanded their space arsenal to rival the Allies with the infamous Magnetic Satellite. Weakness The USSR is always known for their expensive units especially their ace in the hole weapons. They once had a great Air Force but they lost it in GWWIII. Unlike Imperials and the Allies they do not gain infiltration type units. They one time used a spy to talk to two treacherous brothers that dared to ally themselves to the Allies. Also when it comes to base defenses they take up alot of power. Russia's Areas of Interest *Moscow: The capital of Russia and the Soviet Union HQ, Premiers are often stationed there. The Allies had defeated Romanovs Black Guard there. The Imperial Shogun Executioner leveled that place once in a display of power and counter-application of Soviet Tesla technology. Also the Imperials can control the Full soviet arsenal if they captures the VIP Bunkers. *Leningrad: This city, named in honor of V.I. Lenin, was scene to a lot of conflicts. Natasha had to fend off Kenji's attack on a fort there. The Allies also had to stop Cherdenko from escaping into space at Leningrad. *Ural Mountains: The research facility and factory of the USSR's early Apocalypse Tanks. *Ice Harbor: Zhana and the Soviet Commander recently recaptured this harbor from Imperial hands. *Stalingrad: Kenji and the Imperials had to escort 10 transports here while they destroy statues. *Soviet Space Stations: Cherdenko said he is escaping there but failed. Soviet Leadership During Great World War II *Joseph Stalin *Gradenko *Kukov *Nadia *Stalin's Advisor During Great World War III *Premier Alexander Romanov *Advisor Yuri *General Vladimir During World War III * Premier Cherdenko: The new Premier that killed Einstein resulting he gets frozen in Cryo Prison or killed by the Allies or Imperials. * Natasha: She is the sniper that deals with the most dangerous foes. * Dr. Gregor Zalinsky: Scientist that did not like Time travel * General Krukov * Dasha: same as Eva only she is with the Soviets. * Oleg: the Tank general that uses alot of infamous Soviet Tanks. * Zhana: Arch rival of Giles because she uses alot of aircraft. * Moskvin: ???? Behind the scenes The USSR is similar to the Tiberium-Universe GDI, mainly due to their preference of heavy weapons, such as the Mammoth Tank. The only difference, however, is that the Soviets exactly share the nature of the Brotherhood of Nod: their red color scheme and shifting balance of power, caused by betrayal. Per everytime a Commander completes the Soviet perspectives of all eras, the subject will become premier of the world, Zofia of GWWIII and Dasha of WWIII declaring him the Premier. Category:RA2:Factions Category:RA2:Countries